


Sweet Tooth Blues

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: House Theo, M/M, OTLhouseofhorrors2019, too much candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo comes home from work to find a miserable Liam.





	Sweet Tooth Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble for the Halloween event!

“You are the worst werewolf I’ve ever met.” Theo says, shaking his head as Liam lets out a pathetic moan from the couch. “What did I tell you?” He asks as he takes off his shoes and places them on the rack at the front door. Silence answers him and he peels off his damp hoodie, hanging it with care. “Liam. You’re not dying, stop being so dramatic.” He huffs in exasperation. 

“You’re a terrible boyfriend.” Liam whines from the couch. 

“The worst,” Theo agrees without missing a beat. He starts toward the living room, sighing as he catches a glimpse of the wrappers strewn across the coffee table and littering the floor. “You have no self control.” 

“Don’t remind me,” Liam whines. He’s sprawled across the couch like a starfish, the button of his jeans flicked open and both hands cradling his stomach. “It hurts.”

“That’s what happens when you eat too much.” Theo chides, kneeling down beside him. With a sigh, he reaches out and loosely covers one of Liam’s hands. Thin black lines travel up his arms and he smiles sympathetically. “You weren’t kidding about the pain.” He observes. 

“I think this is what death feels like.” Liam says, cracking his eyes open. 

“You’re not dying.” Theo says patiently. He lifts Liam’s hand and presses a soft kiss to the tips of his fingers. “Your stomach just hurts from all the sugar. Give it an hour and your body will process it and you’ll be fine.”

“An hour?” Liam whimpers and Theo chuckles softly. 

“Consider it punishment for eating all of the Halloween candy. I told you that was for the trick-or-treaters.” He leans up, brushing cool lips over Liam’s forehead. “And do you know why I told you not to eat that candy?”

“Because you’re cruel?” Liam guesses, baby blues watching him. 

“Because you have no self-restraint when it comes to your sweet tooth.” Theo continues with a fond sigh. 

“I can control myself-“

“Valentine’s Day. Easter. The Fourth of July. Your mom’s birthday.” Theo ticks off one by one. “What do those days all have in common, little wolf?”

“Stomachaches and misery?” Liam guesses. 

“That’s right. Because you love sugar.” Theo says, releasing Liam’s hand. The beta lets out another whimper and Theo slides his arms under him with a grunt. “Gained five pounds because of this. We’re doing planks at the gym tomorrow. An hour’s worth.” He says as he lifts Liam, cradling the petulant werewolf against his chest. 

“I hate you. I’m dying and you’re being rude.” Liam says, leaning his head against Theo’s shoulder. “Where are you taking me to die?” He asks, letting his eyes slip shut. 

“You’re not going to die on my watch.” Theo chuckles. “The bed will be more comfortable.” He explains. Holding Liam against his chest, he makes his way back to the bedroom and isn’t surprised to find the bed unmade. “You didn’t do your chores either?” He asks, leaning down to gently deposit Liam. 

“Dying, Theo. I’m dying. I am going to be dead by the end of the night and you’re awful.” Liam groans, flinging his arm back over his face. “Why do I have to be punished for loving sugar?”

“I didn’t know I was dating a toddler.” Theo snorts, letting go of Liam. He tugs Liam’s jeans off and tosses them across the room, stripping down before he crawls into bed with him. 

“What are you doing?” Liam asks as Theo pulls him back against his chest. He kisses the spot behind his ear and brings his hands over Liam’s stomach, rubbing soothing circles with his hands. Liam squirms at first, tiny whines of pain slipping free, but they quiet after a moment and he sighs in contentment. “You’re the best,” he whispers. 

“Don’t I know it.” Theo chuckles and kisses the side of his head. “Next time, would you be a little more careful?”

“I can’t hold myself responsible.” Liam turns his head, smiling back at him. “That’s what I have you for.”

“Wasn’t I your responsibility at first?” Theo raises an eyebrow. 

“And now I’m yours. Seems fitting to me.” Liam sighs and nestles back against him, his eyes drifting closed again. Theo knows that in a couple of hours, he’ll have to get up and go shopping for more candy. Maybe this time he’ll be able to hide it from Liam. But for now, he’s perfectly content to hold his boyfriend and do what he can to ease some of his pain. 


End file.
